soniczombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Miles "Tails" Prower the Mexican Fox
Miles "Tails" Prower the Spanish Fox is fox with two tails. , and is a member of the survivor group of "Our Heroes". He has a collection of raw tacos that he treats like his own children. When even one is slightly touched, he goes into a hate-filled rage. According to Sonic Zombie Doom Ship The Movie, he is an illegal immigrant. Appearance He is an anthropomorphic yellow eight-year-old fox cub born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. Personality He is literally an extremely racist stereotype for all things Spanish. Despite this, he is actually a kind and loyal person. But he will go in full rage if his loves one are in danger ( most noticeably his tacos and Blaze). He used to be close friends with Sonic. Relationships with Other Characters Sonic the Hedgehog It is suggested that they are best friends in Sonic Zombie in Space, but in Sonic Zombie Doom Ship the Movie, Tails admits how much he hates how douchy Sonic has become. Knuckles the Echidna, Cream the Scwarzenegger, and Shadow the Hedgehog Even though their relationship is unknown, Tails does seems to care about them. He even feels sad when they die (despite them returning to life later on in the series). Except in Sonic Zombie: The Finale, Tails and Cream had sex and they had a baby boy named Pablour Amy Rose Tails strongly dislikes Amy, almost as much as Sonic. He once remarks that she has "tits like a sparrow"and he was furious at her when it was revealed that she used the clone machine causing Blaze to kick out the whole group from the ship. Rouge the Bat Tails does care about Rouge to an extent. He would do anything for her. In Sonic Zombie Doom Ship the Movie, it is revealed he keeps a spare boat in her ass. Blaze the Cat Tails has an affection with Blaze, and wants to make 18 babies with her. After rescuing her from his own clones in Sonic Zombie in Space, she kisses him. Once it is revealed to her that Amy used the clone machine, however, she got angry at everyone there, especially at Tails, calling him "a Spanish prick", despite him saving her. Abilities and Forms Lawnmower This move appears in Sonic Zombie Vengeance ''and ''Sonic Zombie in Space. ''Prior to the zombie outbreak, Tails would use this lawnmower to mow his lawn everyday at 7 a.m., waking up his neighbors. In ''Sonic Zombie Vengeance, he uses it to find Shadow. In Sonic Zombie in Space, ''he uses it to fight his own clones and save Blaze. '''Taco Tornado' Once again, he uses this attack to defend Blaze from his clones. He summons 2 lines of tacos from his hands, and spins fast, much like a tornad'o.' Taco Rain Tails attacked Megaman by making the mall rain tacos in Sonic Zombie Shopping Mall *"What'♙'''toqos is a hornhog?" *"What in the name of burritos is THAT?!" * "Aw, now that there's some DeviantArt sh*t there." *"''Ay Dios Mios!!!" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that have been killed Category:Characters that appear in all episodes